thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
What Lies Above, Part 2
What Lies Above, Part Two is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Paul Giacoppo, it originally aired on June 16, 2012. Story For their attempt to steal the Tech Stone from Avista, the ThunderCats are thrown into the floating city’s trash disposal. Just as Vultaire and his Bird Soldiers are about to drop the Cats to the ground, Mumm-Ra and his army attack Avista. The ThunderCats convince Vultaire to allow them to assist his own Ravenmen in fighting off the invaders. The ThunderCats fight bravely against Mumm-Ra’s forces, especially Tygra who helps to lead Vultaire’s Ravenmen and their SkyCutters. Mumm-Ra offers Vultaire a chance to join him and hand over the Cats. Vultaire agrees and shoots down Tygra’s SkyCutter. Piloting his Storm Charger, Mumm-Ra manages to destroy most of the avian fleet almost single-handedly. While the ThunderCats fight the Lizards, Kaynar and Addicus, Lion-O and Pumyra make their way to the Tech Stone’s chamber. Unfortunately, Mumm-Ra arrives there as well and he and Lion-O engage in a fierce battle. Their fight causes the stone to get knocked out of its position and as a result the city of Avista starts falling. The stone falls near Pumyra who shockingly hands it over to her master – Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra increases his armor with the power of the Tech Stone and then goes on to narrate how Pumyra came to become his crony. When Thundera fell, Pumyra was gravely injured and died as she watched Lion-O and the other ThunderCats flee. Her hatred for Lion-O was so great that Mumm-Ra detected it and brought her back to life with the help of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Since then she has been acting as his spy and reporting all of the ThunderCats’ activities to him. With his powered up armor, Mumm-Ra proves to be too powerful for the ThunderCats to take down. Fortunately, WilyKit and WilyKat arrive with reinforcements in the form of Dogs, Berbils, Elephants and Fishmen whom they brought from Third Earth in the Forever Bag. The combined forces of all the animals gives ThunderCats the advantage and puts Mumm-Ra on the back foot. Hoping that Avista’s fall will destroy all his enemies, Mumm-Ra flees with Pumyra. Panthro manages to land the crashing city safely. The Berbils immediately get to work on the city, hoping to get it back afloat as soon as possible. While Lion-O ponders his mistake of trusting Pumyra and for all that cost him, WilyKit shows him that he was able to unite all the animals and that there still is one more Power Stone that they have to locate. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This is the final episode of the first and only season of the 2011 ThunderCats cartoon series. Notable Quotes Vultaire: Normally we'd return guests to the ground by air ship. But when they engage in kidnapping and acts of sabotage against our fair city, we use this. Vultaire: '''Whoever they are, they have no chance against the technology of Avista. '''Pamyra: '''And if you want to have a chance against him, you're going to need a few 'feral barbarians' on your side. '''Vultaire: '''I've always said the enemy of my enemy is my friend. '''Mumm-Ra: '''Citizens of Avista. I offer you one chance to surrender and join me. With our combined might, we can rule Third Earth together. Resist, and you shall perish. '''Tygra: '''Let's give him our answer. I've got one missile left and it's going straight down his throat! '''Mumm-Ra: The Sword of Omens is a pale copy that can only tap a fraction of the stone's power. This, is the original, carved from the heart of a shattered star. Pumyra: Lion-O...you are my king, but he is my master. Mumm-Ra: Fool. Pumyra has been mine, body and soul, since the day Thundera fell. Pumyra: Now die as I did, helpless and alone! Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 3 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 001.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 002.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 003.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 004.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 005.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 006.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 007.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 008.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 009.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 010.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 011.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 012.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 013.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 014.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 015.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 016.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 017.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 018.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 019.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 020.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 021.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 022.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 023.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 024.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 025.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 026.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 027.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 028.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 029.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 030.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 031.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 032.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 033.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 034.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 035.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 036.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 037.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 038.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 039.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 040.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 041.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 042.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 043.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 044.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 045.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 046.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 047.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 048.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 049.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 050.png Screenshots - What Lies Above - Part 2 - 051.png Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Paul Giacoppo